Ambition
by Mahersal
Summary: He didn't even know why they came back to this pathetic excuse of a town. He hated it. But the boys had matured. It was amazing that even boys who were literally created from objects of a nursery rhyme gave up childish things. It was no longer about petty pranks or random demolition; there was a bigger, complex plan. They just needed to find time to execute it. Teen!RRB One-shot.


Oh yeah.

I totally jumped board of the PPG/RRB fandom, like, _eight years ago _when I watched the episode come out. I loved the movie. And then I got older and forgot it existed, loved it again when the "Powerpuff Girls Rule!" episode came out. Watched Powerpuff Girls Z. Forgot about it again.

It's a vicious cycle between me and one of my first major TV fandoms. (Sesame Street and Pokémon are two other examples.)

Anyway, enough of an unnecessary backstory.

Note: This is set when they are sophomores in high school.

Disclaimer: The Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken.

* * *

**Ambition**

He didn't even know why they came back to this shithole of a town. Every time he looked at it, heard the name, even viewed a picture, he felt sick to his stomach, the contents of his gut always violently threatening to come up.

And yet here he and his brothers were, standing on one of the skyscrapers towards the outskirts of the city, silently—furiously—observing the overly cheerful citizens go about their daily lives, acting as if they didn't have a care in the world.

It disgusted him that they returned, but Townsville seemed to have a magnetic field; people just always seem to come back sometime in their lives after they leave. He just didn't understand why that time was _now. _They didn't even come back when the Key of the World, an object he kept close tabs on, was idiotically passed on to the dumbass who called himself the Mayor. If anyone had an ice cube's chance in Hell to actually get the Key and _use _it to its full value, the Rowdyruff Boys had that chance. Then it fell to Mojo's hands and instead of actually doing something useful, he succeeded in procuring world peace; that ass monkey _really_ wasno longer their father. The peace was temporary, but that small bit of tranquility forced the boys into hiding; their destructive tour of the world was forced to a halt.

They remained anonymous for years, going by obscure names and sojourning in towns for short amounts of time. If they really wanted to, they could have travelled the world and seen everything in a year, even less, but once the stupid Key was destroyed—the UN realized their attempts of bringing the world together by making one person the ruler of the world, even for a day, was a truly moronic idea—and his fleeting idea was blown up in his face, he and his brothers took their time flying around the world. As the years flew by, the boys stole government military equipment for their entertainment less and less, stayed in various parts of the world longer, and ceased using their powers for major destruction, save for Butch. It was no longer about petty pranks or random demolition; there was a bigger plan, an extensive and complex plan that Brick hadn't even thought out fully.

That was something to mull over later though.

It was amazing that even boys who were literally created from objects of a nursery rhyme gave up childish things. Butch, thankfully, stopped shaking with excitement when it came to violence. It matured to an evil sneer and a hungry look in his eyes, which could even be classified as worse. His bloodlust never vanished though; it was like he was a leech in a public swimming pool.

Though he still was a dumbass at times and things flew way over his head, Boomer finally manned up and stopped complaining about everything. Sometimes he still seemed too trusting and naïve and occasionally repeated words his brothers said, but for the most part he grew up.

If his ego wasn't big enough, Brick's arrogance increased as he became older. His leadership skills improved, though his patience often wore too thin and he acted too brashly, usually when his brothers were doing something asinine. However, when things were serious he was able to keep his composure; Brick took his role as leader seriously.

The confidence of the three boys matured with them, though their love for bugs and "gross" things waned with age. They turned their attentions to girls, cars, and sports, still keeping up with aliases as they travelled the world; Brick wasn't too keen to have the world know they were back or for Him to find them and attempt to reel them in.

Yet there was a nagging bit in the back of his head through the years of their travels, a constant reminder of the reason of his creation. It was the reason why they kept hidden for eleven years and they trained, pushed themselves. Why they kept the bouts of damage in cities small. Why they didn't want Him to find them. Why they didn't want _anyone _to find them.

Brick, knew why he and his brothers came back to Townsville. They leaving the city had nothing to do with the silly "who's your daddy" argument. The boys simply were not ready. They were too busy being boys to focus on their true goal.

Butch sighed noisily, breaking the steady silence between the three boys. "Are we going to do anything or just stand here and meditate the meaning of life for eight years?"

Brick shot him a look and turned his gaze back to the city. "We will. We need to renew our knowledge though. We aren't the only ones who grew up."

The dark haired boy smiled viciously and cracked his neck. "I've been waiting _years _for this."

Boomer cocked his head at the leader of the group. "Do you think they're ready?"

A slow smile crossed over Brick's face. "We'll find out in due time, won't we." He turned his baseball cap so the bill faced backwards and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Townsville'll know we're back soon though—"

A green laser fired at the roof of a building close by, the structure exploding in a vicious fire. Brick turned his head slowly and glared at Butch.

Butch's smile didn't fade. "What?"

"They don't need to know now, asswipe," he clouted the side of his brother's face and redirected his attention to the city. The townsfolk were freaking out over a petty fire. "A fire is the least of their worries."

Boomer nodded. "The least."

Brick hit him on the head for good measure.

"C'mon boys," he said, lifting off the roof and hovering above his brother's heads.

They frowned at him for striking them, but smiled slyly, joining Brick in the sky and soaring off.

The reason the boys came back to this pathetic city was to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, and Brick had every intention of following through with that.

* * *

El fin.

Like? Hate? I thought I'd so a one-shot of RRB before I posted three different Reds, Blues, and Greens one-shots. Why? BECAUSE I CAN… and it made sense in my mind.

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


End file.
